RYFAM Lucas And Zay Get Punished
by nsew5000
Summary: Lucas And Zay Get Punished For Helping Farkle Seven Years Ago


Farkle and Smackle were with Maya and Riley attending their high school Class Reunion. They all were surprised to see Lucas and Zay were attending also. Lucas and Zay spotted the other two couples and immediately came over to them. It had been seven years since Maya and Riley stopped being friends or even talking with them because of their helping Farkle when he statutory raped them. They were definitely accomplices to the crime. They knew what Farkle had planned, yet they never warned Maya and Riley.

Maya and Riley immediately got red in the face with anger as they were approached by the two Texans. Smackle started to say something to the two Texans, but Maya grabbed her hand and shook her head to let her know not to say anything. Instead, Maya and Riley just smiled at them but turned away from their attempt of a hug.

Farkle greeted them and ask why they decided to come to the Class Reunion from Texas. Lucas just nodded and said it was their Class Reunion too. Maya and Riley just glared at them and did not speak. Riley nodded to Smackle. Smackle looked at Lucas and Zay: "You may not know that Maya and Riley are members of the Board of Directors of Minkus International now with Farkle and me, and Maya has her own Art Gallery, and Riley publishes a National Newspaper now. You two should visit them at the Minkii Arts and News Building tomorrow around 11:00 am. I'll arrange to have a Minkii TownCar pick you up at your hotel." Farkle encouraged them to meet tomorrow. They both agreed: "Hey, that will be really nice to see their gallery and workplace."

Farkle and Smackle knew exactly what Maya and Riley had in her mind. They were going to be punished the two just like Farkle for helping Farkle commit statutory rape of the two girls seven years ago. They were going to be punished in the AIT+ Studio by the MOMI, in front of Donna, Francine, Maya, Riley, and Smackle.

At 10:00 AM Maya and Riley got into the TownCar and was driven to the ATI+ Studio to prepare for Lucas and Zay's arrival. When they got there, Donna, Francine, and Smackle went into the ATI+ Studio to meet with the MOMI, while Maya and Riley stayed in Maya's office to greet Lucas and Zay when they arrived. The two Texans were prompt and when they saw Maya and Riley, they rushed over to them and tried to give each a big hug. Maya and Riley let them hug.

Maya and Riley gave them a tour of their building, ending it at the AIT+ Studio, where Lucas and Zay saw Smackle who introduced them to Donna and Francine. When Lucas and Zay moved toward Smackle to hug her, Donna and Francine moved quickly to pull their arms behind them and handcuffed their wrists. Before they could say anything, Smackle attached a ball gag into their mouths. They looked back and forth to Maya and Riley confused. Donna and Francine moved them over to the bed and threw them onto it as the three other ladies disappeared into another area of the Studio.

Five minutes later, all three ladies reappeared in front of them. They each were wearing a black leather Mistress Harness and thigh-high black patten-leather boots. Lucas and Zay's eye widened as they saw their attire, but even more when they realized that they were seeing their bare breasts and nipples and their shaved pubic area through the harnesses. Smackle spoke to Maya and Riley: "Prepare them now!" Lucas and Zay were even more confused now. Donna and Francine uncuffed them as Maya attached a spreader bar to their ankles and wrists and spread the bars as wide as they would go. Riley immediately took off their shoes and socks as Maya leaned over and cut their button-down shirts. She ripped their shirts open as the buttons went flying. She then cut their undershirts off too, leaving them bare-chested. And as Maya was cutting their shirts, Riley was cutting their jeans off. They now were lying on the bed, legs spread open and wearing only a pair of boxers. Riley smiled at Maya: "You do the honors, Peaches. Maya chuckled and cut their boxers off leaving them now completely spread eagle on the bed.

Donna moved over to the bondage cabinet near the bed and brought four pairs of Clover Clamps with her. She handed two pairs to Maya. Maya attached the clamps to Lucas and Zay's nipples as they winced in pain. Maya intertwined the next pair of clamps and attached them to their balls. If they moved both pairs of clamps would pull tight causing more pain. Tears appeared in Lucas and Zay's eyes. When Donna had gotten the Clover Clamps, Francine had gotten two large butt plugs, that she now handed to Maya. Maya asked Donna and Francine to roll each of them on their side and then inserted it in their asses without any preparation. They screamed into their ball gags and tears flowed down their cheeks.

The next activity was Maya and Riley shaving all hair below the neck off of the two Texans. They both looked like children.

Riley turned to Smackle: "Mistress Smackle they are prepared!"

All the ladies then moved over to the kitchen area and opened a bottle of champagne and brought snacks from the refrigerator as they refreshed themselves. Lucas and Zay just lied on the bed sobbing quietly in pain.

Ten minutes later, the ladies moved to chairs to watch the show. When they sat down, the MOMI appeared, dressed as the ladies were dressed, but she had much bigger breasts and wide hips. And she had a riding crop in her hand. She began to use the riding crop in quick smacks on both of the Texans who just winched and made noises into their ball gags. The MOMI reached down and pulled on the Clover Clamps that pulled both their nipples and balls tighter. More noises were garbled by the ball gags.

The MOMI leaned down and alternated sucking their penises." Everyone except Lucas and Zay knew exactly what was going to happen. Mistress Maya leaned down and spoke softly into their ears: "You two assholes knew what Farkle had planned seven years ago. You knew he planned to rape us. And you didn't warn us. You let it happen you bastards. You both are accomplices to our statutory rape. You both are now going to be punished for doing that to us.

The MOMI continued to suck each of them until it was obvious that they were ready to cum. When the MOMI was sure they were about to cum, she stopped and stepped back to watch their reaction. They immediately looked at her in confusion as they moaned through the ball gag and made a face showing agony. All the ladies laughed at them.

As they lied there in agony, Mistress Riley climbed onto the bed and nodded to Donna and Francine who immediately rolled them over with their arms and legs spread wide by the spreader bars. Mistress Riley was wearing a twelve-inch strapon dildo. She nodded again to Donna, who immediately removed the butt plugs, which were immediately replaced with the strapon dildo fully into their asses. They screamed into their ball gags. Mistress Riley moved the device in and out and all-around inside of their buttholes. They just whimpered and cried.

As Mistress Riley was doing their asses, Mistress Maya got onto the bed and positioned herself so that she could lift their head and put their lips onto her pussy. She simply told them: "Lucas and Zay, make me happy for once!" Each of them took a turn and licked her pussy and used their tongues into her vagina. She kept them doing those things until she experienced an awesome orgasm, squirting into their mouths and on their faces. She gave out a satisfied moan loudly. She leaned down to each of them: "That's a good boy."

Mistress Maya and Mistress Riley switched places. Mistress Maya was now pegging their asses roughly. And Mistress Riley was now enjoying their lips and tongues until she experienced an awesome orgasm, squirting into their mouths and on their faces. Donna, Francine and Smackle had sat down and watched the entire episodes. Maya and Riley moved over to them and they all moved to the kitchen area for more champagne and snacks. Lucas and Zay were left on the bed a quivering wet mess still confused and in pain.

After ten minutes, the ladies returned to their seats to watch the MOMI continue Lucas and Zay's punishment. She did not stop using her riding crop on their asses and balls. Then she put on her twelve-inch strapon dildo and started to peg their asses. She finally stopped pegging the Texans and asked Donna and Francine to remove the spreader bars from each of the Texans. When released, they both just lied there on the bed rubbing their body parts that were in the most pain and continued to cry.

The MOMI asked Mistress Maya and Mistress Riley to come over to the bed and straddle the Texans with their asses directly on the Texans mouths. The MOMI instructed that they were now going to have a contest to determine who could make the lady whose ass was on their mouth have an awesome orgasm first. She counted down: "Three, Two, One, Lick!" Mistress Maya and Mistress Riley never had been licked and tongued in their buttholes like that, except when they did it to each other. They both started to moan and feel their nipples harden and their liquids started to run into the Texans mouths. They were so close now, and suddenly, they both experienced awesome orgasms and soaked their Texan's face and mouth and upper chest. The contest was declared a tie.

When the Mistresses were finally done, they went to the shower area and showered together with Mistress Smackle who had gotten her own awesome orgasm just watching the contest. They all got dressed, fixed their makeup and hair and before they left, Mistress Smackle went over to Lucas and Zay and attached a Chastity Device around their penises. They then left the AIT+ Studio and went into Maya and Riley's Suite to watch the whole event on the video they had made. When the video ended, Smackle handed Maya and Riley each a key to the Chastity Device she had attached. She chuckled as she handed the keys: "Can you imagine how they are going to explain it when they get back to Texas?"

The three ladies came back into the AIT+ Studio and sat in their chairs to watch two more activities. The MOMI climbed onto the bed and ordered the two now very submissive Texans to rim her ass and lick and use their tongues on her butthole. When she had her awesome orgasm, she coated them with more liquid. She then inserted a butt plug into each of their asses.

The MOMI looked at them: "I have one more activity for you two, suck each other's dick until you each cum in the other's mouth and swallow it all. We know you two have done this many times before. Now do it!" She hit each of them hard with her riding crop. And they both did as they were told.

Donna and Francine cleaned up the areas and left the Chastity Devices on them and the Butt Plugs in them. They had fallen asleep now. They moved them into the TransVan they had at the Minkii Arts and News building. They took them to Central Park and moved them behind a large tree, leaving them still naked with riding crop cuts and asleep.

_This Story Is A Requested Present For Fuller House Fan 22_


End file.
